


Can I Give You a Ride?

by TiyeTiye



Series: Ivar and Lisbet - 1920's AU [1]
Category: Keep Your Silence, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M, Harlem, Keep Your Silence x Vengeance is Mine crossover, Motorcycles, New York City, Prohibition AU, bootlegger au, ride home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyeTiye/pseuds/TiyeTiye
Summary: After several meetings together, Ivar finally screws up the courage to introduce Lisbet to the other important lady in his life.





	Can I Give You a Ride?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732503) by [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight). 



Ivar stood on the sidewalk next to his bike, leaning on his crutches and rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers, trying to pull himself together as he watches Lisbet finish up her closing routine through the drugstore window. She turns the lights off, flips the sign on the door around to “Closed,” puts on her coat and hat, and comes out to lock up. She doesn’t see him as she heads home and she’s halfway down the block before he gets up the courage to call out to her. 

“Ms. Corneliussen! Ms. Corneliussen!” 

She turns around and is immediately taken aback to see him. Her eyes dart nervously around the street as she walks towards him, one hand fiddling with her handkerchief. _“Mr. Lothbrok?_ What are you- Is there- Was there a problem with this month’s rent payment? Because I counted that out myself and I _swear_ -“ 

“Oh! No, no, no - there’s no problem,” says Ivar, holding up a hand to reassure her. “I, uh— I came to see if you might allow me to, uh— if you might allow me to escort you home?” 

The tension drains out of Lisbet’s shoulders, and now she looks surprised. _“Oh…._ um— well, that would be lovely Mr. Lothbrok, but uh— it’s a bit of a walk to my building. It’s— It’s a bit far _.” S_ he gives him an apologetic look, not wanting to so rudely question whether or not he’d be able to make the trek. 

“Oh, that’s— that’s alright,” Ivar reassures her. “I actually brought my ride.” He gestures over his shoulder at his bike, parked ready and waiting next to the curb, and feels a tiny thrill when Lisbet’s eyes widen at the sight of his baby. “So, uh— how about it? Can I give you a ride?” 

Lisbet gives him a shy, flustered smile, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear, but she nods. “Um— Alright. That would be lovely. Thank you.” 

Ivar lets go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and smiles back at her. “Okay. Great. Uh— Shall we?” Lisbet grins and takes his arm as he turns around to walk them back towards his motorcycle. 

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before,” she confesses, squeezing his arm in anticipation. 

“That’s alright,” Ivar says, “I’m a really good driver. You’ll be safe with me.” 

Lisbet waits while Ivar gets himself seated and his crutches stowed, before climbing onto the bike behind him. Her skirt forces her to sit sidesaddle, and Ivar tells her to take care not to burn herself on the exhaust pipe, before handing her the helmet he’d bought just that morning in the hopes that she’d agree to all this. 

“Hang on tight now,” Ivar says as he brings his bike to life, feeling a thrill as Lisbet curls her fingers tightly into the fabric of his jacket and rests her chin on his shoulder. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” Lisbet promises, just as Ivar puts his bike into gear and guns it down the road, leaving nothing but a cloud of exhaust and Lisbet’s delighted shriek behind them. 


End file.
